1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a wearable smart device for warning a user of a hazard based on image data and audio data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain individuals may be at a particular disadvantage in certain environments because of a lack of sensory capabilities, such as a blind or hearing disabled individual, and/or because of an extreme environment, such as workers in a loud factory. These individuals cannot detect certain information in their environment in the same manner as an individual having all of his senses or being in a tranquil environment. Accordingly, these individuals may not become aware of hazardous situations as they arise in their environment because of their lost or muted senses and may be at a higher risk of danger because they cannot detect the hazard in their surroundings or as the hazard approaches. Frequently, the lost or muted senses include sight and hearing.
Wearable cameras provide recording and documenting of a user's experience, often from the same or similar point of view or field of view (FOV) of the user. The experience may be recorded with a camera and/or a microphone which detect data that cannot be detected by individuals with lost or muted senses of sight and/or hearing. However, these devices are passive recorders, and do not generally provide real-time processing and information about the scene in the FOV. Therefore, the data captured by the camera and the microphone cannot be used to supplement a user's awareness of the environment.
Thus, there is a need for a wearable device that detects data corresponding to a user's environment and converts that data into feedback that can be detected by a user having muted or lost senses.